


What a look!

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru has become a master of blow jobs while taking care of Kyo's stage boners. Toshiya asks Kaoru  to teach him his skills. This is a story of lesson number one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a look!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a photo where Toshiya and Kaoru play together in a very intimate contact and a gif where Tochi shoots an extremely hot look at Kaoru.

# What a look!

 

      ”Excuse me, can I disturb you for a moment?”  Kaoru heard Tochi’s voice behind his back when he was dressing up for the coming live performance. Kaoru’s outfit consisted of a simple black T-shirt and a wild looking vinyl jacket full of straps and metal buttons. His pink hair was already done. The sharp looking spikes of his hair pointed at various directions and looked actually rather dangerous.

      “What is it? Can I help you with something?” Kaoru asked and shot a quick look at Tochi’s groin. No boner this time. He remembered all too well Kyo’s stage boner and the awkward incident in the toilet. He was stuck with Kyo and his erections that seemed to happen more and more often as the time passed by. Kaoru was becoming a real expert in blow jobs and all other band members knew that. Kyo just couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

      Tochi looked stunning in his make-up and shorts that emphasized his dazzling long legs that were now covered in stockings with wide stripes. Kaoru’s voice stuck in his throat when he watched Tochi’s face. The most beautiful human being on this planet was standing in front of him looking extremely embarrassed. “I was wondering…I have never…Could you teach me how to give a blow job?” he finally managed to spit out his question.

      “Are you planning to help me with Kyo’s stage boners? I could really share the responsibility with someone”, Kaoru smirked and gazed Tochi in the eye.

     “No, I had something else in mind”, Tochi said his eyes flickering towards Die, who had just entered the room and was fumbling in his large bag to find something. His bright red hair spikes illuminated the whole room.

      “So you would like to practice with me?” Kaoru asked feeling his dick coming alive in his pants. Actually he had nothing against helping Tochi, vice versa. He had been eying at his beautiful bassist already for some time, but Kyo had kept him too busy to actually do anything.

      “Yes please, right now, if you can spare the time”, Tochi replied looking like an eager puppy and flashed his uneven, but lovely smile at Kaoru. No-one could resist the temptation of his smile let alone Kaoru, who was dying to share his skills with Tochi.

      Kaoru gave a quick look at his watch and then nodded to Tochi. He knew that there was a small room at the back of the stage that was mostly used in storing cleaning equipment and materials and some spare chairs. It would a perfect place for the lesson number one. “We’ll be back in half an hour”, he said to Die and Shinya, who had arrived during their discussion. Those two exchanged a knowing look but continued their preparations as if nothing was happening.

      Tochi followed Kaoru to the storage room. “Can you please wipe off the lipstick first”, he asked Tochi, who was now standing in the middle of the room looking nervous.  “I don’t want you to smear my dick blue.” Tochi ripped off a couple of sheets from a roll of household paper standing on a storage shelf and brushed away with shaky hands the blue lipstick he was wearing. Kaoru noticed how nervous he was. “Please, come here”, he asked in his most gentle voice and reached out his hands for Tochi. Tochi stepped in front of him and Kaoru folded his arms around his nervous bassist. Kaoru could feel Tochi’s heart beating frantically against his own chest. He held Tochi for quite a while to make him relax and took then Tochi’s face into his hands to kiss him. This was something he had been dreaming about during the long nights alone. He pressed his lips first on his forehead, then on the side of his mouth and finally on his lips. Tochi’s breathing hitched and he started to make strange little noises when their lips met and the kiss deepened. Kaoru let his hands wander down Tochi’s slender body to the front of his shorts. There was promising bulge down there.

       “Are you ready for the lesson number one?” Kaoru asked and caressed Tochi’s cheek with his fingers.

       “Yeah, I think so”, Tochi whispered. “What do I do first?”

      ”You might start by unzipping my pants and getting rid of them.”

       Tochi’s eyes widened slightly when he saw Kaoru’s dick pointing handsomely to the ceiling. “Wow, you’re so ready!” he smiled and folded his long fingers around Kaoru’s stem.

       Kaoru closed his eyes and let the image of Tochi jerking him off overwhelm his mind. “You could take one of those chairs stacked in the corner to make things easier. I can stand.” Tochi took his advice. Now his face was conveniently at the level of Kaoru’s manhood he needed to practice with. He returned his fingers around Kaoru’s dick and released the head watching the little drops emerging from its tip.

      “Can I suck it now?” he asked sounding still eager. Seeing Kaoru’s dick hadn’t turned him off. On the contrary, he really wanted to sink the thing into his mouth. Kaoru had difficulties to whisper his yes. The sight of Tochi’s lips closing around the head of his dick was almost too much for him. He tried to think about business matters and other less exciting things while Tochi was sucking him, but nothing helped.  He was going to explode much too early for Tochi to get a decent practice. He buried his fingers into Tochi’s dark hair and shot his sperm into his mouth his eyes closed and muscles vibrating of the huge tension in his body.

      Tochi seemed a bit surprised of Kaoru’s quick response but smiled then looking proud of himself. “Was I that good?”

      “Yeah, you were extremely good”, Kaoru sighed. “But maybe I was slightly too excited. The next time will probably take longer.”  The next time… that sounded like a very nice prospect.

      “How many times do I need to practice to get my diploma?” Tochi snickered and stood up to kiss Kaoru.

      “Maybe four to five times”, Kaoru estimated and grabbed Tochi into his arms feeling happier than for ages. This night on stage was going to be wonderful for him and his bassist.

      And so it was. It was impossible to hide the happiness and affection radiating from both the teacher and his apprentice. Tochi brushed against him on stage like he was a lovesick cat and shot hot glances at him. Kaoru beamed of satisfaction and played the whole gig in ecstasy.  Die and Shinya guessed what had happened and joined their overheated performance. Kyo, who had missed their departure to the storage room, looked puzzled but decided then to enjoy the evening with his bandmates. Maybe it would be the time for another stage boner.


End file.
